I The Witch's Slave
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: When a slave escapes the Witch's fatal grasp she is forced to chse between two sides. The one that had protected her for so long, or the one that killed her family. However, one prince will change her forever.


DISCLAIMER!!!

Ben walks in with fake scythe and long black robe

me: DON"T KILL ME! I HAVE FANFICS TO WRITE!  
Ben:Tell these people the truth!

Me: awwww but thats no fun-

Ben: TELL THEMTHE TRUTH WOMAN!

Me: AH OK! I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia

Ben: Good now go eat a brownie

me: BROWNIE HERE I COME BABY!

I run off

Out of This World

Chapter 1

My Land

It was winter as always. I closed my eyes and felt my body beg for sleep. "SLAVE you better have my statues clean or I'll-" I whipped off the sad facade and got back to cleaning off the circles of ash that made glasses around a stone lions head. I dipped the wet cloth back in and scraped the ash. It wouldn't work. "What the dear god are you doing?" She snapped at me. "The boy drew on the statue." I replied in the expressionless void they called a voice. "It isn't pure enough to be cleaned. Leave it." I bowed my head and put the wet cloth in the bucket. "I have a meeting with the Minotaurs. I want you there." I never asked her why she always wanted me at her meetings. She eyed me. "Go feed the prisoners." I nodded. I took the tray of stale bread and I breathed on the frozen water. I sighed and headed down to the dungeons. "We have new prison boy." I looked at Goarg. "Since when?" I asked the troll. "Since today." I growled and muttered curses up the stairs as I went to get another meal prepared.

I walked down the ice steps again. I have to admit I feel bad for the Faun. I walked down and I gasped as I saw a huge bruise on Tumnes's face. I stared and quickly regained my facade. "Here." I handed him the food. He looked up. "Its you again. Good thing too. The troll doesn't like me that much." I smirked. "Goarg hates everyone." HE nodded. I turned to the boy. "Here." I gave him his showing coldness towards him. "Be nice to him slave. He is going to need to be useful soon." I turned back and saw the witch smiling a spine tingling smile. "Yes mistress." I looked at the prisoners again and then walked up the stairs following the witch.

Edmund POV

I sat freezing. "What is her problem?" I asked the Faun. "She is confused." He replied simply. "Why won't she save us? I mean she likes you!" The Faun looked at me and shook his head. "She is caring, but she is lost. Can't you see it in her eyes? In the way she speaks?" I shook. "Her parents were killed by Aslan and his followers when they arrived here. It was an accident but she wouldn't listen. She ran to the Witch seeking revenge...I guess she never truly understood that she will never leave here." He paused. "What is her name?" I asked. "She doesn't know." I leaned against the wall. What a strange girl.

Slave POV

I walked next to the Witch's reindeer. The disgusting dwarf kept trying to look up my skirts. I slapped him. "Now Ginnabrick stop it." The Queen warned. "I'll cut your eyes out dwarf." I sneered. The Queen glared. "He keeps doing that it is quite annoying." She looked ahead again. I continued along. We got to the Minotaurs Den before nightfall. I helped the Queen out of her sleigh. She eyed the head Minotaur. They talked. "Watch the trees...I will be back soon." I nodded. I watched.

We were under attack. I got back to the castle. The witch arrived furious. "Who was it?!" I looked at her. "Aslan's army." She had Ginnabrick throw Edmund in the sleigh. "Maugrim." A wolf came out. She said something about Beavers. He ran out. I walked next to the sleigh with the Queen. She was obviously furious and I kept my mouth shut.

Chapter 2

Runaway

We were near a waterfall. Maugrim came back. He held something in his mouth. "What on earth-"

"We found the traitor. He was gathering troops in Sharwood Forest." I stared at the fox. The Queen glared at the fox. "How nice of you to drop by." I almost shivered from the sound of her voice. "I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night." I looked at the fox my eyes glued to it. "Forgive me your majesty." I stared at him and almost didn't hear the Queen reply "Don't waste my time with flattery." The fox looked up and stared at Edmund, who I had found, was the new prisoner. "Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." I stared open mouthed at the fox's courage. I stared in horror as the Queen plunged her wand into the fox turning him to stone in his pained state. I stared. The Queen slapped Edmund. "Think of whose side you are on Edmund. Mine" she painted to the stone fox "or theirs." We moved on.

We got back to the castle and the Witch ordered Goarg to pull out the Faun. I felt horrible. I mean the fox...I had never in my life seen something so cruel. "Bring him to the courtyard." I was curious. "Come. We have a creature to dispose of." I nodded even though my heart pleaded me to stay. The boy was brought too. The Faun was weak. His hooves weren't working and Goarg practically dragged him. I stared. He looked at Edmund and his last look was at me. I saw fear...pain...despair, and deception in those eyes. I had deceived him. His face contorted as he turned to stone. I stared and tried to silence a gasp. "Come slave." I nodded and followed looking back to see the Faun frozen in time with the face of the deceived. I shed a tear and quickly wiped it away.

That night I ran. I ran hard and fast. I stole one of the sleighs, one that she never used. I sledded down hills and pulled it with my shoulders when it was uphill. I ran to the top. I got in the sleigh and leaned forwards. I felt it gain speed and I felt my muscles scream. I had to get out of her range. I coughed the cold of night making it hard for me to focus. I saw the trees. They were becoming more alive. I stopped and keeled at the base of a tree. "Forgive me?" I asked. I heard singing. I looked up to see the blossoms making the shape of a small girl. "DO you forgive me?" I asked it. The tree reached out a hand. "Poor confused child." The hand traced my face. "With every mistake comes a new thought. Begin again...and fight with Aslan." I nodded. "Spring is coming...and soon this winter Witch is going to meet her fate." I stood and bowed slightly to the tree. "I have one question." The tree said. I nodded. "Mr. Tumnus...my friend is worried about him. Is he ok?" I bowed my head. "The Queen turned him into stone." The tree stared. "Th-thank you." I stood. "Where do I go from here?" She painted to the right. "Follow that star." She pointed. I nodded and thanked her. Then I went again.

I had been pulling the sled forever. I paused. What was- "AYI AYI!" I looked around as a leopard bit me. I screamed and felt a centaur hold his sword to my throat. "Give me a reason not to kill you." I whimpered. "I have news on...a black haired boy named Edmund." The centaur eyed me. "Tie her up." I held out my hands. Three Fauns tied my hands, legs, and gagged me. I was lifted onto the leopards back. I was horizontal on its back. I felt the cats spine dig into my hip. I deserved this. I deserve this.

"What news-what the hell is that!" I fell off the big cats back. I didn't move. "She works for the Witch." The centaur yelled. I heard angry cries. "KILL HER!" Someone shouted. "SLAY HER!" another yelled. I bowed my head. "She has news of the second king!" He yelled and the cried stopped. I stayed in the dirt. "You have news of my brother?" I looked up to see brown shoes. "Yes." I whispered. "Help her up!" Another voice ordered. I was roughly pulled up. "Show your face traitor." I heard a male voice. I looked up and a small girl with hair the color of live tree bark. Her eyes were an almond brown. Se gasped and moved back behind another girl. She was older, about eighteen, and her face was trained on me. Her hair was almost black, and her lips full while her skin was pale. Her eyes were fierce and deadly. She would be a good...oh. I saw the arrows in a quiver on her back. "Susan." The small girl whispered. "Were you the small one wondering about Mr. Tumnus? I have news on him too." She looked at me. "Is he fairing well?" I shook my head. She took her sister's hand and they walked off. "Bring her before Aslan to tell her tale." I was shoved into a red and gold tent. I stared at the majestic lion. I bowed my head. "Who is this?" I closed my eyes. "The Witch's slave." I stared at the carpet in the tent. "What is your name?" HE asked softly. "I don't know." I replied. "Why are you here...unarmed?" I looked up. "She hurt so many people. I didn't even know. I mean we always had a few prisoners but I never in my life would think she was turning them to stone. I mean...poor Tumnus he was always kind to me." I trailed off. "Why are you here?" He asked again. "The prince...I can not stand her. The fox was only protecting his king, and she...she...I can't repeat it. I want to fight her."

"LIES!"roared the centaur. "Silence!" I whimpered at the sound of the lions roar. "Leave. I will speak with her alone." The centaur was hesitant. 'Why are you here?" He asked me. "I'm scared. I want security, and I can not find that. I felt secure before. The Witch was clever. She made me blind to the horrid acts she did. She made me blind to her faults. It wasn't until yesterday I saw the truth. She froze Mr. Tumnus is stuck as stone. It is my fault. I was the deceiver. I made him think I would save him and I didn't. I couldn't stand it! Then that lioness. One had drawn on her face and I was cleaning it off and the Queen said it wasn't worthy enough. Were we not all made equal?" The lion shook his head. "The Witch doesn't believe in equality. I thought you of all people would've learned that." I shook my head. "The Witch's spell has blinded me for too long. I used to have a home. I used to have a name. I used to have a life, and she took that from me." I paused. "Who am I?" The lion stood. "I can not answer a question you are meant to answer yourself." I nodded. "Where will I be staying?" I asked. "With Queen Lucy...the small one." I nodded. "I do not feel your army will be pleased with that." I commented. "My army doesn't have to know." I raised my eyebrows. "Aslan I have to admit I never thought of you as one of the deceptive sort." He made a smile. "Sometimes it is better of people to not know things." I smirked and walked outside with Aslan. "I always loved summer." I whispered. "The girl is to be left alone." Aslan demanded. I looked at everyone. "I do not like this idea, but I trust you." The centaur said. "This is Oreius." HE motioned to the dark haired centaur. "I'm sorry if you don't trust me." I said. "I wouldn't trust myself either. However, if it makes you feel better tie me to a tree upside down." I held out my arms. "As much as it would please me, Aslan trusts you, therefor I do." I stared out at the horizon. "I worked for the Queen when I was her slave."

"You are still her slave."

"If I stayed I would be her slave. I left and I am my own person now." The centaur backed away. "I would bring food and water to the young Prince. However, there was also a faun named Tumnus. He was turned to stone in the Witch's Courtyard." Aslan nodded. "Edmund was watching and then he was brought back to the prison. The Witch interrogated him and he told her nothing. He curled up in the corner of his icy prison. I ran that night. The Queen has a meeting with the minotaurs tomorrow at sunset. It is in Tashbaan. They have the prince with them there. If you send some people now they may be able to get him before sunrise. "I will send Oreius and his squad, but if you lie to me Lady Arrow than I will kill you myself." I nodded. "Sir there was one other spot they also talked about meeting up at." He motioned for me to continue. "Somewhere on the Eastern side of the Great River. It is close to Archland, and the minotaurs have been hiding there for a while. I would check there first." Aslan nodded and looked at Oreius. HE trotted off and orders were yelled. "I want thirty men with me now! We ride for the Prince!" A yell was cried and I stared. "We are so small." I whispered. "The Queen has-"

"It isn't a problem. The Witch's army is made of fear. Quality is better than quantity." I nodded. "Go to the Faun there and tell him I ordered him to stay with you at all times." I nodded and walked down the hillside to get my own bodyguard.

I got there and tapped him on the shoulder. He was eating an apple. "Excuse me." I said. He looked at me and then turned away. "Aslan told me to tell you that you need to watch me." He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "I'm Foreus." He held out his hand. "I don't know my name." The Faun shrugged and I shook his hand. "So what are those thirty men going out to do?" He asked. "The witch is meeting with the minotaurs and she will have her prisoner with her. I simply told them the two possible locations." He nodded. "Are you lying?" I looked at him. "No." He leaned back and stared at the trees. "You are too soft to work for the witch. Why hadn't you joined us before?" I looked at him. "Aslan killed my family." He stared and sat up. "Aslan wouldn't!" I shook my head. "My family accidentally came here...he killed them." He shook his head. "I think your lying and you made that up just so you would be cold to us while you killed our men." I stood. "I watched a Faun die! You know what that does to a child?! I watched my parents die! I WAS SEVEN!" He stood and took my wrist roughly. He pulled me out over the hills. I was feeling a sense of fear crawl over my body. I paused. There was a graveyard. HE pulled me up to one. "My little brother. Died by ankle-biters." He pulled me to another one. "My best friend died by minotaurs." HE pulled me to another. "My father died by dwarf." He stopped. "I could show you so many more, but you are not worthy." I bowed my head. "You were right."

We walked to the camp and sat by the fire. The sun was low and I sat there. "I'm sorry for my behavior." I shook my head. "You meant nothing but to prove a point Foreus." He sat next to me. "Come here." I followed him into a tent. A female centaur was there. "This is she?" She asked. He nodded. "You are brave." She said. "Thank you." I replied. "She is worthy Foreus you have blinded yourself by hate." She walked up to me and I saw she held a paintbrush with blood red paint on it. I looked at her. "My name is Kiva." I bowed my head. "You are like a woman I once knew. She went by The Flame. I want you to be her heir" I had never in my life heard of her. "I am honored but I am afraid I do not understand many things." I paused. "One being why me?" The centaur smiled. "You are not confined to either side, and you chose right from wrong no matter who is offering it." I nodded. "Another being...what did she do? What am I expected to do?" The centaur smiled wider. "You are a protector. You protect the innocent, and murder the evil. That is what The Flame did." I looked at the Faun. He didn't look back. "There is a price to all this." I commented knowing there was. "You can not love anyone other than the people." I felt my eyebrows furrow. "I'm lost." I commented. "You can not love anyone, but the People. The People whose lives you hold dear can only be loved as siblings, nothing more, nothing less." I shrugged. "Deal."

I looked in the mirror stunned. I wore a cloak that's shoulders were disconnected from the hood. I felt a chill fall over my bare shoulders. They had the blood red paint on them in three stripes. I had a large picture of a red and black dragon on my face. The wings went over my eyelids, and the tail went over my lips. I stared in awe. "That is...amazing." I said. The cloak was black and I saw golden bands around my biceps. I stared. "I ...wow." **(A.N. If you've seen Avatar the last Air-Bender it is kinda like the Red Lady but changed a bit) **I stared at my body, my face in particular. "You are to leave it on until you retire, or can not fulfill your duties." I nodded at Kiva. "When do I go?" She smiled. "All good fighters attack at night." I smiled. "As you wish."

I got my weapons too. I saw the two long daggers that hid in my sleeves. Then I had two swords that Kiva was going to teach me how to duel wield with. Then I had a bow with red arrows. The tips and ends of the feathers at the end were both coal black. It was truly beautiful. I stared at my short swords. "Susan will teach you with a bow, I will teach you with the swords, and I am sure that Foreus wouldn't mind teaching you assassination." I smirked. I defiantly like this job.

There was chaos outside. I slipped into the tree branched. "Thank you." I say to the tree. I stare. It was Oreius. He had the prince. I looked at Foreus he bowed to me. I smirked. The boy was so weak he practically fell off Oreius's back. I watched him be helped up. "That is your king Lady. You should go make sure he is ok." I stared at the Dryad. "I am not sure I should...I had abandoned him to fend for himself. It is because of me he is in this situation. I requested the Witch goes on a stroll." I commented staring as his brother and sisters raced to check on him. However, they paused. Aslan stood there. This couldn't be good. I moved onto the hillside and watched from a distance.

Edmund POV***

I felt fatigue fall over my body. My knees buckled and I fell. I looked at the faces of my brother and my sisters. However, there was one face that captured me as I looked up. It was a girl. She had a healthy pale glow that didn't make her look totally white. She had red paint on her shoulders. Then on her face was a dragon in flight. Her eyes were black and lifeless. Her hair was also black, but it had red streaks in it. I wonder if they are natural. She merely glanced at me, and turned away. I felt Peter's hand clamp down on my shoulder. I looked at him, and exchanged a few words. I looked at where the girl previously stood; she was gone.

Lady Flame***

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! First day on the job and I'm already distracted. I walked to Kiva's tent. "It is about time." I nodded. "Do you know what this dragon means?" I shook my head. "No." Kiva put on her arm armor. She turned towards me and touched the mouth of the dragon on my forehead. "The head for wisdom." She brushed her fingers over my eyelids where the wings spread out in flight. "Wings for freedom of choice." She touched the tail that lay down the center of my lips. "The tail stands for silence." I waited. "The strongest part of a dragon is it's tail. It can strangle you, wack you hard, carry you, and many other things. In this the tail is pinning you. Your lips will leak no words of what you do to anyone." I nodded. "I have a question." I said. Kiva nodded at me to continue. "If I have freedom of choice-" I touched my eyelids "then why do I also have silence if it is a choice to tell?" She smiled. She touched the neck of the dragon which lay down my nose. "The neck for truth. If you are silenced you must not speak truth. However, if it is necessary you may tell truth. No one may order you Lady Flame. No one is your master." I closed my eyes. "May I go ride out?" She smiled and touched my eyelids. "Freedom of choice." I smiled and ran outside. "Foreus get me a horse. I do not wish for a bridal or saddle." Foreus nodded and quickly got a horse.

I felt the wind through my hair. I felt my hair fly behind me in the wind. I closed my eyes and for the first time in a long time I laughed. I looked at the sky and laughed. I gripped the horses mane hard and leaned close to it's ear. "I want to be free. Lead me." The horse neighed and moved faster. "Freedom lead me to my choice." I leaned so close to the horse that it was almost as if I was laying on it. The horse was black like the night sky. It's eyes were as if gold melted into it's eyes. The horse was a Friesian. It had a thick, long black mane. I closed my eyes and gripped the horses sides with my legs. "Let us fly." I looked to the sky and felt my spirit soar.

I stopped at a river. I let the black horse drink and I laid on the grass. The sky was so blue. The horse plopped down next to me. I smirked and slid my fingers through his tangled mane. "I think I'm going to name you Friesian...it fits you." I said more to myself than to the horse. I stood and searched the woods for somethin to eat. I pulled out my bow and an arrow. I slid it into place. A small squirrel...it wasn't Narnian. I could tell. I pulled back on the bow string. Silent. Nothing. Neighing. WHO WAS STEALING MY HORSE! I ran back and I gasped as I was pulled from Narnia.

I found myself in a street. A man honked his horn at me. I moved and I felt a woman pull me out of the street. "Honey are you ok? You just ran out in the street. What on earth were you thinking?!" I bowed my head and saw I was wearing a skirt and shirt. "I was just in another place at the time..." I whispered. The woman straightened her hat. "Now what is your name sweetie? I'm Mrs. Pevensie." I stared. "I....I" What was my name?! "I'm Annabeth." It felt so natrual...so normal. Annabeth Marie Gray. I blinked a few times. That was my name. Annabeth. She smiled. "It is nice to meet you. Where are your parents?" I stared. "Gone." She took my hand. "Well you can stay with me till we find them. We should probably be heading back soon. We don't know when the next bomb raid is coming." I stared. "Bombs?" She looked at me. A siren went off. She ran and pulled me behind her. We got to a small house. "Get in there and don't come out." I was about to protest but she pushed me into a small bomb shelter. I heard a click. She had locked it. I stared. No.


End file.
